The invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna for receiving a wireless digital television signal.
FIG. 1a shows a conventional flat antenna 1 utilized in a notebook, which comprises a signal receiving element 2, a signal line 3 and a ground element 4. The signal receiving element 2 is connected to the ground element 4. The signal line 3 is coupled to the signal receiving element 2. FIG. 1b shows signal reception of the conventional flat antenna 1, wherein when a wireless signal to be received comprises a center frequency of 575 MHz, a bandwidth thereof (bandwidth is defined as signals having voltage with standing wave ratios lower than 3) is between 40–50 MHz.
Improvement in digital television technology has lead to a demand for notebooks to receive wireless digital television signals. Thus, notebook antennas must have a wide bandwidth to receive television signals in different frequencies to provide different television channels. The frequencies of wireless digital television signals are between 400–800 MHz, and an antenna for receiving wireless digital television signals must have a bandwidth of at least 200 MHz. Thus, a convention flat antenna cannot be utilized for receiving wireless digital television signals.